Confessor and Child
by ad90star5
Summary: Nimueh has escaped from Camelot through a portal to the Middle-lands with her daughter, Sarah. To keep Sarah safe from Urthers rage she has decided to leave her with her good friend kahlan Amnell in the Middle-lands. When Sarah is ready she will return.
1. Chapter 1- the escape from Camelot

*****So this is my first Merlin and Legend of the Seeker Crossover. It involves Nimueh/Morgana/Merlin/others too including Sarah (someone I made up) from BBC's Merlin and Katleen/Richard/Zedd/Cara/Nicci/Darken Rahl from LOTS. I own no of characters except Sarah*****

Chapter 1

It was a cold night in Camelot. A mist had settled on the forest floor. Two figures mysteriously stood in a clearing. You could tell one was a child who wore a green cloak while the others was light blue. The figure with the light blue cloak moved forward and pulled down the hood to reveal a beautiful woman. The woman had long dark brown hair which was pulled back at the top and had small plaits running down the middle. She looked behind her with a look of fear on her face as if someone was following her.  
"We must hurry, young one" she complied to the child.

The woman started chanting something that you could not understand. In front of her, a circle started to form. It glowed slightly blue and the middle started to swell black.

Standing back, the woman inspected her work. All of the sudden there was a whistle in the air. The woman quickly stepped aside just as an arrow whizzed past. She slowly followed the track where the arrow came from. Out of the shadows came two archers and a half a dozen knights. All bearing the mark of Camelot. The archers kept firing at the woman.

She turned "Come child. We have to go" and with that she reached her hand out and the child took it.

They both ran at the circle. And with a whoosh they and the circle were gone.

There was a twisting and turning feeling as they both spun though the circle. Then it completely stopped and they landed hard on the ground. As they both looked around at their surrounding. They noticed that they were no longer in the forest but instead a huge field spread out in front of them. A tiny road, big enough for a horse and cart to travel on stretched as far as the eye could see. A figure on a boldly built horse rode towards them. As it got closer both the woman and the child recognised that it was a soldier.  
The soldier slowed to a holt in front of them both.

"Who are you?" he asked  
"That is none of your business" answered the woman  
"I order you to tell me then your business here in the mid-lands?"  
"I'm here to see the Mother Confessor which way is it ?"  
"Aydindril is a hundred miles north, there is a small town which can give you some horses for it is 2 days on foot from here"  
"thank you"

As the soldier left. The woman knelt down to the child's height. At the same time pulling the hood down to revel the child's face. The child was as beautiful as the woman. Even had the same eye colour.  
"come child we must go" said the woman  
"but why must we go, we are safe now. Know one would want to hurt us cause they don't know who we are"  
"Sarah, just because we are out of Camelot and in the mid-lands doesn't mean we are safe. There are some people here who would kill to have us on there side. Luckily I'm on the Mother Confessor and the Seekers side"  
"I don't understand"  
"you will soon. For now let's get moving before someone else comes"

The woman pulled Sarah's hood on and placed her own on after that. They started to walk guided by the moon. As they walked lights could be seen in the darkness. Very faint but they were still lights. As they got closer it formed into a small town.

Walking through the main street. They notice it very empty. But you could here laughter coming from the local inn. The woman spotted the stables which were luckily open. As they walked in. The horse master looked up at them.  
"what can I do for the two of you" asked the horse master  
"I was wondering if I could buy a horse"  
"of course. Just the one?"  
"yes"  
"ok planing on doing a lot of riding."  
"yes. A hundred miles"  
"ok i can give him to you for a couple of gold coins"  
"you have a deal"

The woman produced four gold coins and handed them to the horse master. He then handed over the rains of a white stallion.  
"thank you" said the woman  
"And thank you" answered the horse master

The woman walked the horse out of the stable. She looked down at Sarah who just looked up at her. The little girls eyes shone like stars. The woman pick Sarah up and placed her on the saddle. Next the woman pulled herself up behind Sarah. Flicking the rains they started riding north towards the mountains.

***** Please review, so I can do another chapter*****


	2. Chapter 2 - the Mother Confessor

**Chapter 2**

As the darkness of the night started to slowly disappear and the light of the sun started to poke its head above the horizon, the woman came to the mountains pass, that marks almost the end of their journey. The road ahead was a dangerous one. Narrow and some people describe it impassable. It reaches almost to the top of the mountain and then curves its way back down to the valley floor where Aydindril lays. Sometimes it is closed due to being not able to find the path.

The path started out quite smooth. However as the two began to climb higher, it became steeper and more rugged. The temperature started to drop dramatically. Sarah started to shiver. As they got higher still her shivers got worse. The woman decided to cuddle Sarah so she could use her body warmth and magic to keep her warm.

As they climbed further the weather got worst. The woman had to use her magic to guide them through the weather. But as they reached the top, the weather cleared and you could see the whole valley. Aydindril is placed in the centre of the valley surrounded by thick forests. Although the both of them could not quite make out how big Aydindril was.

They continued on. This time going downwards towards the floor of the valley. The path on this side of the mountain was made out of loose rocks but still was steep. As they reach the bottom Sarah had fallen asleep. The woman did not want to wake for they still had to journey through the thick forests. The forests are dark and shadowy as they entered. The woman became a where that they were being watched but continued on anyway. The trees shadows moved as the horse trotted through them and the path became unclear.

The woman could see something blocking there path and a figure stood next to it. As they got closer, the woman could tell it was a soldier from the armour he wore. His had moved up as a sign to stop which the woman did so.  
"Dismount the horse, stranger" ordered the soldier  
The woman did so and accidentally waking Sarah. The little girl straitened herself in the saddle and watched the woman.  
"What is your business here in Aydindril?" He questioned  
"I wish to have an audience with the Mother Confessor" answered the woman  
"You are not a spy of Darken Rahl are you?"  
"No. We are running from him and many others and wish for the Mother Confessors guidance and protection"  
"The Mother Confessor will tell if you are lying or not and will decide whether to trust you. We will led you through the forest to the city gates. Once there you will be led by some other soldiers to the Palace"

After taken what seemed forever in Sarah's mind, they reached the gate of Aydindril. They entered the city and were amazed at how beautiful it was. It's building we're made out of beautiful limestone. They had various patterns going around the doors and windows. However, the town looked dull compared to the Palace. It was all carved and looked like vines had grown up the limestone and changed colour. There were also all these statues of things that were unknown to Sarah.

The woman and Sarah entered the throne room. Its floors were made of wood and had the same stone as outside. There were wooden benches lining the walls like a court room and there stood the throne which was empty. She stood behind the woman, clutching her side. She also held the woman's hand.

A door opened behind the throne and entered a beautiful tall woman with a white dress which was a symbol of being a Mother Confessor. she had long dark brown hair and green eyes. She looked at the two hooded people as she took her seat on her throne.  
Then looking at the soldier she said "why have you brought me these citizens to me?"  
"Because they want to ask you something, hoping you will give them guidance and protection, Mother Confessor" answered the soldier  
"Wait outside, I will call if there is any trouble"  
"Yes Mother Confessor"

After the soldier had left, the Mother Confessor turned her attention back to them.  
"Would you mind if I could see your faces" she asked politely  
The woman turned to Sarah who by now had her face hidden in the side of her cloak. She let go of Sarah's had and pulled her hood off and then turned back and pulled her hood down.

The Mother Confessor stood up and walked towards them, stopping in front of the woman. A smile creeped across her face and her eyes lit up with joy.  
"Nimueh" She said and gave her a hug.  
"Hello Kahlan" replied the woman known as Nimueh. They broke the hug and smiled at each other. They held each others hands and just looked at each other.  
"You haven't changed one bit old friend." Stated Nimueh  
"As you haven't either. Come we can walk while talking" answered Kahlan  
"Yes but before we go, there is someone you should meet" Said Nimueh and she looked down at Sarah who was still hiding her face in Nimueh's side. "Kahlan meet my daughter Sarah"  
Kahlan knelt down to Sarah's height, just as the little girl peered out from Nimueh's side, Sarah was curious. With a kind smile on her face she made eye contact with Sarah. Blue eyes meet Green. Kahlan saw not fear in her eyes but mystery and knowledge.  
"Hey Sarah, it is ok. Don't fear me, you can trust me for your mother does and I with my life trust her" said Kahlan kindly.

*****Please review. A new chapter up,soon*****


End file.
